


Something Different

by HENRAthaeverloving



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-24
Updated: 2013-07-24
Packaged: 2017-12-21 04:49:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/895985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HENRAthaeverloving/pseuds/HENRAthaeverloving
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>M’gann is always willing to help out but this is soon put to the test when Conner suggests they do something a little out there…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Different

M'gann liked to help people, even when she was young she would always try her best to help out even if it conflicted with finding time to catch up on _Hello Megan_. She liked to think that she could never turn down a plea for help- no matter how absurd the request was.

“You said earlier that you wanted some help” M'gann sat down on the sofa, watching him as he gingerly sat next to her.

“Could we do something different tonight?” he asked.

She sat closer to him, “like what?” She held his hand and soon noticed how sweaty it was.

He blushed furiously and answered shakily, “I'd rather not say”.

She straddled him and whispered into his ear “I was beginning to miss this shy side of you” she nibbled on his earlobe before sucking it, welcoming his erection with a loving squeeze.

“Tell me” her hand hovered over the bulge in his pants.

“No...I can't” he bent his head low to avoid her gaze.

She smoothed her palm over the bulge and soon began to rub faster, smiling as his breaths became more ragged. Grabbing her wrist he guided her palm with a more rapid tempo, eyes clenched shut as he felt himself getting closer to the climax. Using this opportunity, she sneakily shifted her focus into his mind- genuinely curious as to what Conner's suggestion was and of course it was an interesting place to be when he was like this.

Her eyes were closed as she anticipated the welcoming hot flush of a throbbing red and pink aura and opened her eyes to find herself confronted by a white aura instead. Suddenly the aura began to move and she reached out towards it, expecting her hand to phase through- it didn't. Her heart started to race as the “aura” began to turn around.

_STOP!_

His voice brought her back before she could see any more, Conner looked more frightened rather than embarrassed.

“I didn't want you to see...” he turned away from her.

“me, that was me” she soon took deep breaths in a vain effort to calm her nerves.

Noticing how agitated she was becoming, he hugged her- remembering how calming it felt whenever she would do this, “I didn't want to scare you”.

Feeling somewhat less agitated, she looked up at him, “but why was I in your mind...like that?”

He bit his lower lip before nervously answering, “I want to have sex” he paused, “with you” he took a deep breath, “as in the real you”.

Even after everything that happened, that was still an issue for her, she removed herself from Conner and paced backwards from where she sat.

Seeing how disgusted she looked, he quaked, “I'm sorry” rising from his seat, he walked over to M'gann, “we don't have to do this”.

“No, it's okay” she trembled, “I don't want any secrets between us” there was a pause before adding, “I guess I need to be true to myself”, the nervousness was not missed as she took a deep breath and remembered how her teacher described shifting:

 _Imagine removing layers of skin until eventually there is nothing more to remove_.

Now it was time to remove that one last layer, the first time it felt like her skin was being torn and the second time it felt like stripping naked in front of everyone.

This time she felt safe to do it- no one's life was at stake, no one was blackmailing her- M'gann was safe. She closed her eyes and sighed at the feeling of her body returning to its true shape.

 

There was no place for aesthetics in this form, looking at her hands she only saw two long digits, the slight curve bent was likely to make gripping foes more easily and inescapable. The teeth- forever locked in that menacing grimace, was probably to ensure close range attacks would be quick and brutal should it ever come to that conclusion. Being in this form always reminded her of how violent and frightening she was capable of becoming, which was a contrast to the soft and feminine woman she craved to be.

She flinched as he reached out to touch her, “I love you M'gann”, he stroked the enlarged veins, drawing back his hand quickly as he heard a gasp ring through his mind.

 _You didn't have to do that, I was..._ she bent her head down.

He blushed as he caught on to what M'gann was trying to say, “oh...sorry I didn't know they worked like that”, trying not to feel too embarrassed, he looked up at the veins again.

 _they're pretty sensitive_ she stated, _re-creating sensations telepathically as a white martian is a lot easier_.

“it's nice to touch” Conner poked softly at the veins,  
 _really?_ Her voice rose in surprise, y _ou like them?  
“_ It feels like the veins are alive” he paused to think of a good example, placing his hands on the vein as he remarked, “ just like a heart” he smiled as her laughter echoed softly in his mind

_I'm supposed to be feeling awkward and you're ruining it by being cute._

“I think I could change that” he started rub the vein slowly, “how about I make you feel beautiful?” He began to stroke the vein even more fervently, making her collapse and spread out onto the floor.  
Climbing on top of her, he ran his tongue over the swelled vein on her neck, her squirming encouraged him to be more daring and soon he started to kiss it, welcoming her moans and sighs.

As she felt him lick her teeth, she sat up so that he straddled her and hooked him into an embrace as her voice shook out, _do you really want this Conner?_

He nodded, making all the shyness return with a vengeance as her mouth slowly and slightly parted open, letting her tongue snake out and meet with his and was stunned at how small his tongue was compared to hers. Before she could even pull back, he started to entwine his tongue with hers.

 

It was a genuinely odd sight for M'gann, his small tongue trying to wrestle with hers only for her tongue to wrap around the little tongue. It should have felt odd for her if he didn't decide to start rubbing his finger into her forehead making herself splay across the floor.

 

 _Rub faster please! Rub me!_ Her voice was a breathy whimper as he watched her tall and angular frame squirm at his touch. He was getting harder as he watched her fingers stroke the vein on her neck, making him rub even faster as he heard her breathing quicken to a sudden shriek as she trembled.

 _That was..._ she paused as she tried to sum up what exactly just happened between them.

Finishing off her sentence, he replied _amazing_.

She peered at the the bulge in his pants and focused her mind on undoing the flies of his pants.

 _You're really liking this,_ she crawled over him so that her head loomed above his crotch and opened her mouth to let her tongue sag out to lap at his penis.

He tried to squirm but soon realised that he couldn't move, as he was held by her telekinesis. He moaned as he watched her go deeper, getting harder as he felt her teeth slide up his shaft.

 _I know you like it when I do this_ , her tongue wriggled on his tip, lapping up the pre-cum that began to seep out.

As she was bringing him closer and closer to the edge, the fact that he couldn't squirm or writhe made that journey even faster.

Feeling her hold loosen, he began to strip and stopped when he noticed that M'gann wasn't ogling as she often would and instead she sat away from him.

Her eyes were held shut as she tried to channel that sensation of shifting back to her norm- the concentration was soon shattered by Conner's voice, _are you trying to shift back?_

She tried to ignore his voice and started to move further away from him- not wanting to see him upset. She began to channel the mental layer back onto her and soon enough she was distracted by a touch making her open her eyes to see him holding her hand- running his finger along hers.

 _Couldn't you just stay like this a little longer?_ He looked up at her and spoke, “I won't ask you to do this again”.

 _You really won't ask again?_ Looking down at their hands, her gaze lingered onto his face- he tried to mask his upset with a warm smile, “it's all down to you M'gann”.

She nodded her head and let herself be lead back to Conner's room. Seeing him naked was always an exciting experience- the rush that would sweep through her as he would peel off his clothes would never get old, however this time it made her feel self-conscious for obvious reasons.

“I've always wanted to do this” his voice broke her away from her thoughts as he laid on his bed, patting at a space for her join in.

 _You have?_ She settled herself next to him, she started to tense at his touch but soon relaxed when she noticed his arms snaking around her waist.

“you should read my mind more often M'gann, you'll find some pretty interesting ideas”, he smiled as he heard the hint of confidence in her reply,  
 _I might have to take you up on that...sometime...soon._

He gave her neck vein a kiss and answered, “take your time, I'll always be here”.

 

**Author's Note:**

> As said on my tumblr, I'd like to thank fuckingmonsters.tumblr.com for providing me with the inspiration for this fanfic.


End file.
